In The Darkness
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Lord Sebastian Michaelis adalah pangeran yang terpenjara. Pangeran yang terpenjara dalam kesendirian namun berbahagia. Sebby with someone not Ciel. Don't Like Don't Read.


**Kuroshitsuji dan Sebastian Michaelis punya Yana Toboso.**

**Fic ini punya saya.**

**Karena ini request-an CheshireGrell1297, jadi fic ini sy dedikasikan buat dia.**

**Dan untuk semuanya,**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS!**

**

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER**

**.**

Pemuda berparas pucat itu mengintip langit yang mulai digerogoti bayangan hitam dari tirai jendelanya. Kabut jingga yang masih terlihat beberapa waktu lalu kini telah lenyap seluruhnya. Yang ada diluar sana hanya hitam. Hitam yang pekat. Warna yang sangat dia sukai.

Kenapa aku mengatakan hitam adalah warna yang sangat dia sukai? Lihat saja! Atribut yang dia kenakan semuanya hitam. Warna rambutnya, pakaian yang dia kenakan, tirai rumah, taplak meja, semua hal berbentuk kain dalam kastilnya tak ada yang lolos dari sentuhan hitam kelam.

Pemuda itu dikenal sebagai Lord Michaelis. Nama panjangnya Lord Sebastian Michaelis. Dia adalah tuan tanah di Silvinian Hill. Desa di daerah lereng bukit Silvinian. Namun dia lebih memilih tinggal menyendiri di kastil tuanya di atas bukit. Jauh dari orang-orang dan keramaian yang tidak dia sukai.

Sebastian sebenarnya adalah seorang pemuda yang rupawan. Jika saja dia sering mendatangi tempat minum-minum di desa atau setidaknya berjalan santai di tanah pertanian miliknya yang digarap oleh warga sekitar, dia pasti akan dipuja oleh banyak gadis. Mungkin juga oleh pria yang berprilaku seperti gadis. Tapi dia memilih menyembunyikan wajah tampannya rapat-rapat dibalik tembok istananya. Tembok yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Usianya hampir 18 tahun kini. Usia yang tak lazim untuk melajang. Tapi dia menikmati betul kesendiriannya. Di kastil ini hanya ada dia dan bayangan hitam. Dia tak butuh yang lain. Tak ingin yang lain.

_Well_, walaupun aku mengatakan rumahnya adalah 'kastil', itu hanyalah bentuk hiperbolis. Itu hanyalah sebuah mansion. Mansion yang terlalu besar hingga bisa disejajarkan dengan istana. Namun kesuramannyalah yang membuat tempat itu tak ubahnya bagai kastil tempat mengurung naga.

Pintu gerbang dan pagar yang tinggi melindungi tempat itu dari dunia luar. Tingginya bisa disamakan dengan 4 orang berukuran 1,5 meter yang ditumpuk. Bisa kau hitung berapa tingginya? Ya, kau bisa bayangkan seberapa tingginya gerbang itu, kan?

Mansion itu memiliki banyak jendela, namun tak ada satu pun yang terlihat pernah terbuka. Di siang hari, jendela-jendela itu berwarna hitam diantara cat temboknya yang putih. Dan di malam hari, kau bahkan tak bisa melihat jendela.

Penduduk di kaki bukit melihatnya bagai tak berpenghuni dimalam hari. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya bagaimana Lord Michaelis bisa hidup dalam kegelapan begitu? Setitik pelita pun tak pernah terlihat. Bahkan ada yang jelas-jelas berpikir, 'Apakah Lord Michaelis masih hidup malam ini?'

Dua menara melindungi sayap kanan dan kiri mansion itu. Semua orang bertaruh bahwa kedua menara itu tak pernah berfungsi.

Dia bahkan tak mempekerjakan siapa-siapa di istana megahnya. Hanya ada seorang tukang kebun yang setiap hari membereskan kekacauan di area luar rumah atau membawakan sayur mayur segar ke pintu belakang kastil itu untuk diambil alih Sebastian kemudian.

Ya, Sebastian tak meminta bayaran apa-apa pada penduduk desa. Dia hanya mendapat jatah dari hasil kebun yang dia tanam. Dia tak pernah keluar untuk bersenang-senang, jadi apa gunanya kepingan emas untuknya?

Penduduk Silvinian Hill tak ada yang pernah melihat wajahnya semenjak 10 tahun terakhir.

**XXX**

**Flashback**

_Malam hari di Silvinian Hill amat sangat hening. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani keluar dengan santai bahkan untuk mencari anjing mereka yang tak pulang karena keesokan harinya, mereka hanya akan menemukan bangkai anjing mereka telah mengering. Seolah semua cairan tubuhnya dihisap keluar. Ah, bukan seolah lagi tapi…darah mereka memang tak ada. Kering. Dan itu semua adalah ulah…_

_Vampir._

_Vampir hutan Silvinian._

_Ya, makhluk terkutuk penghisap darah itu. Penduduk Silvinian tahu bahwa ada banyak vampir yang tinggal di dalam hutan sekitar tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka keluar malam hari dan meninggalkan bangkai-bangkai ternak tak terjaga pada keesokan harinya._

_Tapi tak pernah ada manusia yang mati kecuali kalau mereka terlalu bodoh untuk keluar rumah malam-malam dan tak ditemukan lagi ditempat tidur mereka besoknya._

_Intinya, vampir Silvinian tak pernah berbuat terlalu gila untuk menyerang penduduk secara langsung dan sekali lagi, kecuali jika kau terlalu pikun untuk mengunci jendela hingga mereka bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar darah dan dengan leluasa mencicipi sedikit darah dinadimu._

_Ya, hanya sedikit karena tak pernah ada yang mati dalam kasus yang satu ini._

_Dan…gosip tentang manusia yang akan berubah menjadi vampir jika digigit, aku akan katakan bahwa itu kebohongan publik paling konyol._

_Kenapa? Karena vampir adalah vampir. Mereka punya pohon silsilah mereka sendiri yang…tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan manusia, Kawan! Makhluk yang berbeda namun sejenis. Namun jika vampir yang punya darah manusia atau sebaliknya, memang ada. Tak pernah ada larangan bagi vampir dan manusia menikah kecuali jika itu larangan dari keluarga mereka._

_Apa kita bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka vampir yang bersahabat?_

_Mengapa tidak?_

_Tapi penduduk takut dan membenci mereka seumur hidup. Walaupun mereka telah tinggal berdampingan selama ratusan tahun tanpa ada kecelakaan yang berarti, nyatanya kita tak akan pernah bisa melihat vampir dan penduduk Silvinian bercengkrama mengitari api unggun._

_Setujukah jika kukatakan bahwa manusia itu makhluk paling arogan?_

_Mereka ketakutan. Dan ketakutan mereka dijadikan alasan untuk membunuh para vampir. Di Silvinian, bukan vampir yang menyerang manusia, namun manusialah yang memburu dan membunuh vampir._

_Walau begitu, para vampir lebih memilih hidup secara nomaden. Menghisap darah binatang hutan dan ternak yang tak diawasi. Atau jika terdesak, mereka akan menenggak darah para pemburu mereka. Ingat, itu jika terdesak. Mereka vampir pecinta damai, bukan?_

_Dan hal itu tetap bertahan selama ratusan tahun berikutnya. Manusialah yang menjadi predatornya._

_Saat Sebastian berusia 8 tahun, ayah, ibu, seluruh anggota keluarganya beserta para pekerja di rumah mereka dibunuh orang tak dikenal. Perampok kambuhan yang lewat di desa mereka. Rumah mereka dibakar dan Sebastian, satu-satunya orang yang selamat, harus menapaki dunia luar pertama kalinya. Sendirian. Ketakutan._

_Dia memang tak pernah keluar rumah sebelumnya. Dia terlahir dengan kulit terlalu pucat yang membuatnya tak kuat tertimpa sinar mentari berlama-lama. Kesehatannya juga buruk. Jadilah dia tuan muda yang tersembunyi. Tuan muda yang tak pernah dilihat penduduk kecuali orang-orang yang benar-benar bekerja di rumahnya._

_Sekarang, dia harus berjuang bertahan hidup di dunia yang tak dia ketahui. Yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia pijak._

_Nampaknya kebakaran rumahnya berhasil memancing keingintahuan warga yang kini tampak berbondong-bondong mendekat kearahnya. Mereka membawa obor dan senjata. Mengerikan. Tapi Sebastian yakin bahwa mereka ada dipihaknya. Selama ini ayah dan ibunya kan yang menghidupi mereka semua? Memberi mereka pekerjaan dan berderma._

_Namun saat semua orang mendekat, yang didapatkan Sebastian justru tatapan menghakimi. Dan kata-kata yang dia dengar selanjutnya adalah…_

"_Lihat! Matanya merah!"_

"_Mata yang aneh! Mana ada manusia bermata merah?"_

"_Dia pasti vampir!"_

"_Vampir yang telah membunuh Tuan dan Nyonya Michaelis!"_

"_Dia kecil. Mungkin anak vampir?"_

"_Betul, betul, betul!"_

_Sebastian menatap nanar pada orang-orang disekelilingnya yang kini mengacung-acungkan obor dan senjata kearahnya. Dia sungguh ketakutan._

'_Apa-apaan orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka malah jahat padaku? Dan vampir? Aku bukan vampir!' jerit Sebastian dalam hati. Hanya saja suara jeritan itu tak bisa keluar. Dia hanya sibuk menggeleng-geleng. Merasakan peluh memanaskan dahinya akibat pancaran obor disekelilingnya._

_Warna matanya memang unik. Merah darah. Mungkin satu-satunya manusia di dunia yang memiliki iris seperti itu. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun tidak._

_Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana itu mungkin. Aku tak punya pohon silsilah keluarga Michaelis, kawan! Yang kalau kita telusuri lagi, mungkin saja paman dari ayah kakek buyutnyalah yang memiliki warna mata itu._

_Yang jelas dalam pikiran warga desa, yang mungkin sama dengan apa yang ada dipikiran kalian semua, iris berwarna merah hanya dimiliki oleh makhluk yang bukan manusia._

"_Ayo bunuh saja! Bunuh vampir ini!"_

"_Iya! Sebelum dia tumbuh besar dan semengerikan orangtuanya!"_

"_Jangan diampuni! Habisi saja!"_

"_Betul! Betul! Betul!"_

_Sebastian menutup telinganya. Dia tak ingin mendengar semua itu. Walau belum begitu paham apa arti dari kata-kata orang itu hingga membuatnya berpikiran seperti 'Kenapa mereka mengatakan aku vampir?', atau 'Mengapa mereka mau membunuhku?' atau 'Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengatakan orangtuaku mengerikan?', dia mengerti betul bahwa orang-orang itu mengatakan hal yang jahat._

"_MATI KAU!"_

"_AAAAA!" Sebastian menutup kedua matanya sambil menjerit saat seorang pemuda hendak menyambitnya dengan parang, namun…_

"_TUNGGU!" seorang pria separuh baya menghentikan teriakan-teriakan warga yang sudah terbakar amarah hanya dengan satu gelegar kata. Menghentikan sabetan parang si pemuda yang hampir sampai keleher Sebastian. Semua orang melihat kearahnya saat dia melangkah mendekati Sebastian._

"_Ketua Fritz, apa yang Anda lakukan? Dia itu vampir! Pantas dibunuh!" kata salah seorang warga. Pria paruh baya itu memang dipanggil ketua karena jabatannya sebagai kepala desa._

"_Apa jaminannya jika dia benar-benar vampir? Hanya karena warna mata?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok dihadapan Sebastian. Pria itu menatap bocah itu lama sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya. Sebastian yang masih ketakutan hanya bisa menutup matanya saat tangan pria bernama lengkap Yrngham Fritz itu makin mendekat._

_Dia langsung membelalakkan mata saat dirasakannya tangan itu mengusap kepalanya. Mata merahnya menatap mata pria tua yang tak jelas warnanya karena terselingi bayang-bayang. Pria itu tersenyum._

"_Cobalah berkepala dingin dan perhatikan anak ini baik-baik? Bukankah dia sangat mirip dengan Lord Michaelis?" semua warga langsung terhenyak dan memperhatikan Sebastian lebih jeli. "Lord Michaelis dan istrinya akan mengutuk kita semua kalau kita membunuh putra mereka setelah semua yang mereka lakukan untuk kita semua."_

_Kata-kata Fritz membuat para warga berlomba-lomba memastikan ucapan pria tersebut. Saat menyadari bahwa anak itu memang mirip dengan tuan tanah mereka yang terbunuh, mereka tertunduk malu. Namun itu tak akan mengubah apapun._

_Sebastian terlanjur membenci mereka. Para manusia, kaumnya yang bar-bar. Dan sejak itu dia memilih membangun kastil di atas bukit, memenjarakan diri, menghindari penduduk, dan membuat kedamaian hidup dengan caranya sendiri._

_Dia tak mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam pagar kastilnya kecuali keluarga Fritz. Saat usia Sebastian beranjak 14 tahun, dia memilih untuk benar-benar mengisolasi diri. Nyonya Fritz yang biasanya bertugas memasak dan membersihkan kastil untuknya, dimintanya untuk tak usah datang lagi._

_Sejak itu tak ada satu orangpun yang pernah menginjak lantai kastil itu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Namun dia masih mengizinkan Tuan Fritz atau putranya membantunya mengantar bahan makanan ataupun membersihkan kebun._

_Lord Sebastian Michaelis adalah pangeran yang terpenjara. Pangeran yang terpenjara dalam kesendirian namun berbahagia._

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya saat dilihatnya sesuatu yang lebih gelap daripada langit malam membubung kearah kastilnya. Bentuknya seperti sekumpulan burung. Namun setelah gerombolan itu semakin mendekat, makin yakinlah dia kalau itu bukan burung. Itu…sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Konsentrasinya memerhatikan gerombolan itu terpecah saat dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah kaki bukit. Cahaya obor mendominasi tanah dan tahulah Sebastian bahwa mereka adalah penduduk Silvinian. Oranye yang samar juga terlihat dari arah hutan.

"Ah, jangan-jangan itu…" Sebastian menyipitkan mata kembali kearah gerombolan hitam dilangit. Kali ini dia melihatnya dengan jelas. "Vampir!"

Beberapa kelelawar besar jelmaan vampir beterbangan dengan cepat di atas atap kastilnya. Dan beberapa sosok yang masih mengambil wujud sebagai manusia terbang dengan sayap hitam membentang, nampak sedikit kepayahan menenteng anak-anak mereka.

Anak-anak? Ya, anak-anak vampir belum memiliki sayap dan belum bisa berubah wujud jadi kelelawar. Entah sampai usia berapa, mereka hanya dibekali gigi taring untuk menghisap darah mangsa yang dibawakan orangtuanya.

Sebastian mengerjapkan matanya saat sesosok tubuh jatuh tepat dihadapannya. Dibagian luar jendela tempat dia mengintip. Rasa penasaran menyergapnya. Dia yang tak pernah keluar rumah hanya dapat bertanya-tanya, vampir itu sebenarnya seperti apa?

Maka dia berlari kebawah. Untuk pertama kali selama 11 tahun hidupnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu depan. Melesat bagai mustang menuju tempat makhluk itu jatuh. Tepat dibawah jendela kamarnya.

Didapatinya sosok hitam dengan ukuran tubuh sepantaran anak usia 10 tahun yang tak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh dalam keadaan memunggungi dirinya. Sebastian melihat kastilnya yang berdiri megah menjulang.

"Jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu? Apa dia mati?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian dia segera berjongkok dan membalik badan anak itu. Dia masih bernapas. Terlukapun tidak. Tapi tubuhnya dingin. Sepertinya dia laki-laki.

Sebastian menatap anak itu dengan cermat. Ternyata…vampir memang mirip dengan manusia. Anak itu berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam. Sama seperti dirinya. Dia…mengingatkannya pada sosoknya yang nyaris dianiaya penduduk lantaran menyangkanya sebagai anak vampir.

Baru saja Sebastian hendak melihat seperti apa gigi taring milik vampir, suara ramai penduduk sudah nyaris mencapai kediamannya. Dia segara membawa sosok itu ke dalam kastilnya, merebahkannya di atas meja dan mengintip keluar rumah dari jendela depan. Obor-obor itu telah sampai di depan gerbang megahnya.

"Lord Michaelis! Lord Michaelis!" panggil orang-orang itu sambil mencoba menggoyahkan pagar yang berdiri gagah melindungi tanah pribadi Lord Michaelis. Seperti sebelumnya, para penduduk itu tak hanya membawa obor. Namun kau bisa melihat masing-masing dari mereka membawa benda-benda tajam berupa alat-alat pertanian dan berburu seperti parang, arit, garpu tanah, cangkul, tombak, dan panah.

Sebastian melihat seseorang menengahi orang-orang kalap itu. Pastilah itu Fritz. Namun Sebastian tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Jarak rumahnya dari gerbang memang cukup jauh. Bukan. Sangat jauh.

Gerbang terbuka, namun tak ada yang masuk kecuali satu orang, Yrngham Fritz tentunya. Pria tua itu berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan penuh wibawa sementara yang lain menunggu dengan tertib tanpa mencoba melewati sejengkal pun pembatas pagar.

Sebastian bisa mendengar pintu diketuk dengan keras dari luar. Sudah pasti itu Fritz.

"Lord Michaelis! Bisakah Anda keluar sebentar untuk mendengar laporan kami?" Sebastian meremat tirai sambil menatap sosok di atas meja dengan bimbang. Saat ini dia sungguh bingung. Dia tak mau keluar. Tak mau berhadapan dengan orang-orang itu.

Tapi…dia khawatir jika tak bekerja sama, orang-orang bar-bar diluar sana akan berbuat anarki karena emosi. Selagi Sebastian bimbang, gedoran dipintu terdengar makin keras. Dia juga bisa mendengar bahwa orang-orang itu mulai ribut.

"LORD MICHAELIS! KELUARLAH! KAMI INGIN BICARA!" teriak mereka. Membuat Sebastian tambah panik. Akhirnya dia menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk keluar menghadapi mereka. Untuk pertama dan mudah-mudahan, terakhir kalinya.

Sebastian membuka pintu secukupnya agar Fritz tak bisa melihat ke dalam. Lekas ditutupnya kembali pintu saat dia keluar seutuhnya. Selain keluarga Fritz, semua penduduk tercengang. Mereka seolah melihat Lord Michaelis mereka yang lama. Ayah beranak itu sungguh mirip saat dewasa. Bak pinang dibelah dua. Sebagian dari mereka yang dulu pernah nyaris membunuh pemuda itu merasa malu sendiri saat ini.

Sebastian berusaha menegakkan jalannya dengan gaya sepercaya diri mungkin saat dirasakan tungkainya melemas seperti jelly. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang bagai ulat dalam apel yang mencoba kabur saat rumahnya digigit.

Dan akhirnya dia disini. Kembali dalam posisi yang sama dimana dia dikelilingi oleh obor. Hanya saja sekarang dia jauh lebih tinggi dan kali ini penduduk malah melihatnya dengan sungkan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara penuh wibawa. Desau angin menyamarkan bunyi pita suaranya yang bergetar.

Semua langsung diam dan para gadis, memuja pemuda itu dalam hati. Berdoa bahwa masing-masing dari merekalah yang nantinya akan dipilih untuk menjadi Lady Michaelis. Dan Sebastian, dia hanya ingin secepatnya lari dari sini. Bersembunyi kembali dalam kastilnya.

"Mm…begini, Lord. Sebelumnya kami minta maaf atas semua keributan ini dan juga kelancangan kami. Malam ini kami berburu vampir. Kami menemukan langsung tempat tinggal mereka dan menyerangnya secara mendadak," jelas seorang pemuda 20-an yang sepertinya menjadi komandan perburuan. Saat Sebastian tak merespon, pemuda itu melanjutkan.

"Kami berhasil membunuh beberapa dan memusnahkan sarang mereka," ujarnya dengan nada bangga. Namun bagi Sebastian, itu memuakkan. Lihatlah betapa bar-barnya mereka. Berbangga hati karena membunuh?

"Tapi sebagian besar lainnya juga berhasil kabur, Lord. Tadi kami lihat mereka terbang ke arah sini. Kami bermaksud memeriksa rumah Anda. Kami khawatir jika ada satu dua yang hinggap disini dan membahayakan Anda."

"Sepertinya kami melihat salah satunya jatuh disini," sergah suara lain yang memancing suara ribut yang lain.

"Tak kuizinkan. Aku tak mengizinkan kalian memasuki tempatku," jawab Sebastian.

"Tapi Lord!" bantah seseorang.

"Tak ada yang jatuh disini. Tak ada apa-apa disini. Pergilah! Kalian hanya menganggu ketenanganku!" semua orang hanya saling pandang saat Sebastian mengusir mereka tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Tapi…"

"Lord Michaelis sudah melarang kalian memasuki rumahnya. Kita sudah membuat keributan dan betapa tak tahu malunya kalian kalau kalian tetap ngotot berada disini!" jelas Fritz.

"Tapi!" ujar seseorang. Lagi-lagi teriakan protes meramaikan malam Silvinian Hill dan membuat telinga Sebastian sakit.

"CUKUP!" semuanya langsung kembali diam. Mereka semua terkejut bukan kepalang karena yang berteriak kali ini bukanlah Fritz melainkan Sebastian sendiri.

"Dengar! Aku adalah Lord Michaelis! Kalau ada orang yang paling ingin melindungi kalian, maka akulah orangnya! Ayahku, Lord Michaelis, mewariskan tanah ini padaku dan tugaskulah untuk menjaganya. Termasuk kalian. Apakah aku punya alasan untuk mencelakakan kalian dengan segala tetek bengek mengenai vampir?"

Kali ini semua orang mengkeret. Walaupun semua yang dikatakan Sebastian bohong, namun ucapannya yang meyakinkan berhasil menerbitkan rasa bersalah dihati setiap orang yang ada disana.

Ya, Sebastian berbohong. Dia benci orang-orang ini. Melindungi? Kecuali keluarga Fritz, rasanya dia akan dengan senang hati melihat orang-orang ini mati dihisap vampir.

Tapi…tentu saja Sebastian tetap Sebastian. Dia hanya tak ingi repot memikirkan orang-orang itu. Selama ini hidupnya hanyalah miliknya sendiri. Kekesalan dan kebencian hanya akan membuat hidupnya tak lagi indah. Untuk apa? Dia hanya ingin sendiri. Sendirian saja.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Sebastian, satu persatu orang meminta maaf dan berbalik pulang. Hal yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sejak tadi, Sebastian rasa. Obor-obor itu menjauh, meninggalkan Sebastian dan Fritz berdua di depan gerbang.

"Tuan Fritz," lirih Sebastian.

"Ya, Lord?"

"Aku juga memintamu tak usah datang kemari lagi untuk berkebun. Cukup antarkan bahan makanan untukku saja setiap dua hari sekali," ujar Sebastian.

"Eh?" seru pria tua itu heran.

"Oh, iya! Dan…aku ingin memelihara sesuatu disini. Bawakan beberapa domba dan sapi ke tempatku besok."

Setelah bicara begitu, Sebastian beranjak meninggalkan Fritz yang masih menatapnya dengan heran.

"Domba dan sapi?" gugunya. "Jangan-jangan…"

Fritz menatap Sebastian yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu kastilnya. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengunci gerbang besar itu kembali dan berjalan pulang. Satu lagi, dia memilih memercayai Sebastian.

Sebastian masih mendapati sang bocah vampir ditempat dimana dia meletakkannya. Di atas meja. Karena sadar bahwa bocah itu tak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat, Sebastian memilih menggotongnya naik ke kamar dan menggeletakkannya diranjang.

Tahu bahwa dia tak mengerti apa-apa tentang vampir, Sebastian lebih memilih duduk dibelakang mejanya, melanjutkan buku bacaannya ditengah keremangan lilin yang bergoyang. Lagipula vampir muda itu kelihatan baik-baik saja. Sebastian merasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Ya, dia bahkan tak mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri saat jatuh tertidur dikursinya. Tak khawatir sama sekali bahwa saat ini, dia berada satu ruangan dengan…seorang vampir.

**XXX**

Sebastian membuka matanya perlahan. Lilin yang dia nyalakan semalam sudah habis. Menyisakan sedikit sumbu tercelup dilelehan lilin yang telah membeku. Kamarnya gelap karena cahaya tak sanggup menembus tirai hitam yang membatasi jendelanya. Namun tak terlalu gelap seperti dimalam hari karena cahaya masih sanggup menerobos ventilasi meskipun dengan kadar lemah yang tak terlalu menolong.

Sebastian tak ubahnya seperti makhluk malam sekarang. Manusia biasa masih akan membutuhkan lilin untuk menyusuri lorong rumahnya disiang hari tapi tidak dengannya.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya dari _jet lag_-nya dialam mimpi yang er, tanpa mimpi, Sebastian menoleh kearah ranjangnya dimana seonggok tubuh mungil masih terbujur dan terlelap.

Rasa ingin tahu mengusik dirinya. Aneh. Dia bahkan tak pernah ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di pertanian, perkebunan, dan peternakan Silvinian sebelumnya. Tapi dengan mudahnya dia merasa ingin tahu pada sosok yang satu ini.

Dia duduk ditepi ranjang. Memperhatikan setiap inci dari wajah anak itu. Agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas, Sebastian menyalakan lilin dan mendekatkannya diwajah pucat itu.

Vampir muda itu mungkin salah satu dari sedikit sosok rupawan yang pernah dia lihat. Rambutnya berwarna sehitam gagak seperti dirinya. Ya, dia sudah melihatnya semalam. Kulitnya pucat mendekati transparan. Lagi-lagi dia juga sudah tahu. Yang ingin dia tahu sekarang adalah…

Apa benar bola mata vampir juga berwarna _crimson_ seperti dirinya? Dan…

Bagaimana bentuk taring vampir itu?

Saat Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka mulut anak itu, tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya membuka. Membuat Sebastian nyaris terjengkang karena terlalu terkejutnya. Anak itu bangkit duduk, melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Membuat Sebastian berani untuk mendekat. Dan…

Sebastian hanya dapat bergumam takjub saat melihat manik sang vampir hanyalah warna yang sangat sederhana. Warna yang sangat dia sukai. Dan mata itu…indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

AN**

**Well, sebenarnya sy nggak berniat membuat ini jadi fic bersambung. Tapi berhubung ketikan chapter ini saja sudah lumayan panjang, sy cut dan akan membaginya jadi Two-shoot. Itu juga kalau chapter 2nya nanti nggak kepanjangan#apasih?**

**Dan seperti yang ada didisclaimer, fic ini di request sama CheshireGrell1297 yang menghendaki pairing tak biasa di Kuroshitsuji. Jadi, jangan harap bakalan menemukan SebaCiel di fic ini.**

**Lalu,Sebby sama siapa?**

**Baca aja next chapter-nya!**

**Baiklah, terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang bersedia mampir untuk membaca fic yang satu ini. ARIGATOU!**

**My Ow!**

**^w^**

**nekochan-lovers a.k.a Si Pecinta Kucing**


End file.
